1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to systems and methods for storing data. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to modular management of scalable storage resources.
2. Information
Current increases in Internet usage and reliance by enterprises on information technology has accelerated the development of large and scalable systems for providing storage resources. Solutions proposed by the Infiniband® Trade Association provide an input/output (I/O) architecture enabling scalable storage solutions for enterprise networks and Internet service providers to be built from low cost storage building blocks. However, there is a need to provide greater modularity among subsystems in storage solutions to lower costs associated with integrating hardware from different sources.